


"Ajuste de cuentas"...Rivamika.

by Manecilladelreloj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manecilladelreloj/pseuds/Manecilladelreloj
Summary: One Shots lemon, desafío Forever Ackerman:Rivamika Fanfic!Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama.Historia original, no permito que mi trabajo sea utilizado o adaptado, bajo ningún  concepto sin mi permiso.Todos los Derechos reservados.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi





	"Ajuste de cuentas"...Rivamika.

Me levante de mi cama como siempre, con ánimo y a su vez bajo el pensamiento dominante que algo bueno está por venir...Eso pensaba...

Sin embargo hace unos días antes las fiestas de año nuevo y durante la celebración, una imagen no se apartaba de mi mente...Incluso antes que ese presentimiento se alojara en mi corazón en forma despiadada... Soñé con tu hijo que lo cargabas entre tus brazos...

El sentimiento que llegó a mi fue de tristeza, amargura...Pensé que esa conexión contigo no estaría aun, empero para mi mala suerte sigue viva en mi...Desconozco que en ti lo este, aunque sé que estamos de contacto en aquella red social para profesionales, en la cual evito conectarme...

Hace un tiempo atrás tome la decisión de borrar todas las fotografías que me enviabas, ya que encontraba que no tenía sentido seguirlas guardando en mi lugar secreto...

Pero ¿Qué pasa que si haces lo posible para evitar no saber de esa persona, igual el universo se encarga de que tú tengas noticias de él...?

Y te das cuenta que todos tus intentos para olvidarlo...

Se fueron al caño, ya que la herida aun sigue abierta, por más que trates de esforzarte de eliminarla de tu interior...

Pero el corazón escucha razones que la mente no conoce...Es un mar de secretos que simplemente para mí son desconocidos...

Recuerdo nuestra última conversación...En la que tú entre líneas querías reavivar lo nuestro...

¿Pero jugar a dos bandos es válido? por un lado dices eso, pero la madre de tú hijo publica a cada rato que tienen una relación perfecta y mostrando aquel niño que tienen en común...

Sé que te dije que no me importas...Y que con la que me engañaste es una mujer calculadora y que sólo te utilizó por tu dinero...

Se que aborreces que te diga esas cosas, pero ¿Cuántas veces he acertado y no lo has querido reconocer?

Es difícil la decisión que he de tomar... Necesito pensar y hacer que está resolución sea de mi, por mí, para mí y no por ti...

Sé que te va a descolocar, aunque sabes de antemano que mis ideas te sacan de la cordura y te divierten... ¡Vamos a hacer que suceda!... Ahora sabrás quien soy yo en realidad...

Debo reconocer que me costó tomar esta iniciativa...

No obstante es algo pendiente...Un ajuste de cuentas...Un asunto no resuelto, que ahora me las cobrare...

Quizás no estaremos juntos nunca...

Puede que con el tiempo nos volvamos a encontrar, bajo otras circunstancias, otra etapa...Sólo la vida es dueña de la verdad...Sólo es una pieza del simple juego que uno tiene que vivir...

Pasó una semana en que me logré comunicar contigo, no pensé que estuvieras dispuesto a conversar lo que para mí me sorprendió.

Te notaba contento, alegre ¿feliz? no lo creo, conociéndote más bien pienso que estabas tranquilo porque lograste que la mujer más terca y orgullosa te buscara...

Pero los motivos reales no los conoces...Yo si...

No todo gira alrededor de tú mundo Levi Ackerman...

.............

Llegó el día acordado, nos reunimos...

A pesar de todo sigues igual de guapo y seductor que siempre...Pero ahora la que manda, aunque sea por esta ocasión soy yo...

Me propuse ser tu recuerdo que jamás olvidaras...

Comenzó mi plan a ejecutarse en el café "Silencio brillante", que tanto nos gustaba estar, por ende fue allí el lugar escogido para nuestro encuentro...

En el momento que te vi llegar a nuestra cita, te dije:

\- ¡Levi, me alegro que hayas aceptado reunirte conmigo! ¿Cómo has estado?- lo saludaba falsamente.(Los hombres no se fijan en eso).

\- ¡Mikasa querida! sabes que no te dejaría plantada, tenía muchas ganas de verte, me leíste el pensamiento cuando me llamaste.(si claro, como no...Mi liisti il pinsimiinti).

\- ¡Qué bien! Aun conservo mis poderes para atraerte hacia mí!- cerré mi ojo derecho en forma coqueta y hacia el gesto con mis manos que tenía un lazo invisible.

\- ¡No cambias! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Eres muy loca!- respondió divertido Levi.

\- ¿Levi te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunte para ver su reacción.

\- ¡El que tú quieras Mikasa!- me respondió en forma seductora Levi.

\- Necesito que apagues tu teléfono, que me lo entregues, las llaves de tú automóvil también - le ordene mirándolo desafiante.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas que haga eso Mikasa?- respondió Levi asombrado.

\- ¡No me contradigas y solo limítate hacer lo que te digo!- lo mire decidida.

\- Tienes esa mirada que me enloquece Mikasa, en lo que me dices un si entre líneas, Mikasa toma todo, hasta mis documentos.( caíste como mosca en la sopa)- ¡Bingo! Dije mentalmente.

\- ¡Gracias Levi!- cerré el ojo derecho en forma coqueta.

Me levante de mi asiento, de la cafetería en la que estábamos, Levi me hace entrega de lo que le pedí, y acto seguido le vendo sus ojos y él me dice:

\- ¡Woooo! Esto no me lo esperaba Mikasa- dijo divertidamente.

\- Desde ahora no me puedes hablar...Sólo podrás obedecer, si no cumples...Este juego se acaba.

\- A sus órdenes mi bella Mikasa, soy todo tuyo.

\- ¡Cayó la presa en la trampa!- celebre.

Proseguí a pagar la cuenta con el dinero de él, puede que sea como la mierda, pero en cosas como está es un caballero...

Bueno como dicen por ahí, antes de montar un caballo, se debe acariciar...

Pero la jinete era yo, él va hacer mi objeto de mi placer, aunque tenga que hacerte sufrir, no obstante cumplirás todos mis deseos, mis fantasías... Serás mi esclavo por el tiempo que quiera, haciendo lo que quiera y castigándote cuando quiera...

Las trampas en este juego no son válidas...Lo siento Levi Ackerman, mi terreno, mi juego, mis reglas...Tu aceptaste a participar...

Una vez que salimos del lugar, abro la puerta del copiloto del automóvil, hago que te sientes y te amarro con el cinturón de seguridad, yo de inmediato me subo al lado contrario y comienzo a conducir...

No te permití hablar ya que coloque la canción de "Rammstein te quiero P**ta".

Empezaste a gritar como loco, te enloqueciste eso se noto en tú entre pierna que empezó asomar el amigo en forma prominente, y por mientras que conducía, aproveche de acariciarlo suavemente, para que se activara para el juego que estaba empezando a comenzar...

Me pediste que te montara en ese momento con el automóvil en movimiento...No hice caso a tus peticiones y para ello subía aun más el volumen de la canción, hasta que llegamos al lugar que tenía preparado...

Era un hotel que había pedido que lo acondicionaran, para el ritual sexual que íbamos a realizar... Tú seguías sin ver nada, y tu erección era cada vez más grande...

Una vez que entramos a la habitación, hice que te sentara y te quite las vendas de tus ojos, tú cara de asombro y la sonrisa lujuriosa se apoderaba de ti, me tomaste entre tus brazos para lanzarme en la cama, pero logre zafarme de tu agarre y te dije :

\- Ve a ducharte, y sale con la bata puesta- le ordene.

No me dijo nada corrió al baño a ducharse, salió muy rápido, bañadito y reluciente.

Se estaba acercando rápidamente a mí hasta que lo detuve diciendo:

\- ¡Siéntate en la silla!.

Una vez que lo hace, me siento sobre sus piernas dejando que su pene haga contacto con mi intimidad, me muevo un poco solo para que él bajara la guardia...

Una vez que lo logro, le vuelvo a vendar sus ojos y a esposar sus manos detrás del respaldo de la silla.

Y le digo en su oído casi en susurro, sin salir de entre sus piernas y sin dejar de moverme:

\- Me iré a duchar...No me tardo.

Le lamo su oído y le muerdo su oreja suavemente, logrando que gimiera y con voz entre cortada me dice:

\- ¡No te tardes por favoooooooooooooor!

\- Ya vuelvo- rosando sus labios, pero sin permitirle que me besara, aunque él quisiera.

Me ducho rápidamente y me preparo, me coloco un vestido negro de seda muy ceñido hasta mi cintura, manga larga pero con una apertura en ambos hombros, dejándolos al descubierto en forma considerable, en el centro contaba con un escote pronunciado hasta la altura de mi ombligo, lo que era tapado con un pequeño cinturón de la misma tela del vestido, en el escote la gracia que tenía, es que contaba con una transparencia

delicada negra entre medio de mis pechos, los que hacia lucir mis pechos de forma despampanantes y sexys.

Mi cabello lo acomode con un peinado alto ya que el vestido se abrochaba en el cuello.

En el sector derecho tenía un tajo que llegaba a la altura de mi nalga, pero está contaba con una pequeña transparencia a la altura del tajo hasta abajo.

Lo que me faltaba, mis lentes, se que él tiene una fantasía de la secretaria sexy, voy a torturarte con ello...

Salgo del baño, coloco en la mesa que estaba pegada a la pared, los implementos que iba a ocupar, que consistían en juguetes sexuales, una bolsa, entre otras cosas.

Le saco la veda de los ojos y en el momento que me ve, se le salen los ojos y la mandíbula se le cae hasta el suelo...

Trato de hablarme, pero no le salían palabras, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba, tartamudeaba.

Me alejo un poco de él y coloco la canción de Rammstein Te quiero P***a una vez más...

Luego me siento frente a mi presa, y le digo:

\- Harás lo que yo te diga, en la forma y posición, si hablas, este juego se acaba.

\- ¡Hazlo yaaa!- me suplicó Levi con desesperación.

\- ¡Te dije que no hablaras!- tomo el látigo y lo azoto a su pectoral.

No se pero me encantó hacer eso, él no me dijo nada se dedico a obedecerme.

Me volví a sentar frente de él, hago un cruce de piernas dejando entre ver que no tenía ropa interior...

Su pene comenzó a endurecerse... Aprovechando el ambiente me abro de piernas en frente de él colocando una de ellas sombre uno de los hombros de él, y la otra abajo y en una mano tenía un vibrador y comienzo masajear mi clítoris con él, en forma delicada y tortuosa.

Levi empieza a respirar entre cortado, veo en sus ojos, lujuria, éxtasis, deseo, ganas de arrebatarme la ropa y meterme su pene hasta el fondo de mi vagina...Pero esta vez no iba hacer así.

Veo su reacción ante mí, gozo con ello, pero sigo en mi juego, sin apartar mis ojos en su pene, me lamia mis labios, me fascinaba verlo sin poder tocarme...Comienzo a masturbarme en frente de él, me retorcía en frente de sus ojos llegando al orgasmo...

Luego tomo su pene y comienzo a jugar con él, lo empiezo a masajear suavemente, lo lamo, lo succiono hasta hacerlo gritar de placer, sigo en eso, le apretó las tetitas de los pectorales logrando que él soltara un gemido y arqueara su espalda, mientras yo seguía chupándolo, degustándolo por completo su duro, grande y grueso pene.

Me encanta...Pero por su ritmo entre cortado de su respiración esta señalando que va acabar...Me detengo...Me mira con asombro, él no quería que lo hiciera...Me monto sobre sus piernas y con una mano sigo con el juego sádico de masajearlo tan lento, tan suave, que él casi va perdiendo el aliento y le susurro en el oído:

\- No es momento de acabar Levi, aun no quiero que lo hagas- termino de hablar mordiéndole y lamiendo su oreja.

Comenzó a descender poco a poco por su cuello, y mi mano izquierda sigue en su labor de jugar con su pene, mi meta es llevarlo al extremo, deseo que grite por hacerlo acabar....

En el momento que escucho a Levi su respiración entre cortada...

Su cuerpo comienza a moverse involuntariamente, procedo a morderlo sin piedad, tomando con mi mano derecha su pene y masajeandolo a mayor velocidad, me grita:

\- ¡Te lo suplico Mikasa, ya no puedo! ¡Mierda no pares voy acabar!

Yo sin decirle nada sigo mordiéndolo y dejando marcas de mis dientes, chupones en su cuello, hasta que veo que él está listo para acabar y le coloco una bolsa plástica, empieza a gemir descontroladamente hasta el punto que deja salir en un grito eufórico de un orgasmo extremo, eso lo sé porque expulso su semen con tanta fuerza que me dejo manchado mi vestido ¡Jajajajajajaajajajajajajajajaja!

Inmediatamente le sacó la bolsa de su cabeza y me salgo de sus piernas me posiciono en frente de él para examinarlo con detención, me doy cuenta que tiene una mirada perdida, por el hecho de estar sin oxigeno en medio del orgasmo, su respiración es entre cortada, pero poco a poco va recobrando su ritmo normal, sin previo aviso una sonrisa empieza a dibujarse sobre sus labios acompañado de un reflejo de éxtasis máximo y me dice:

\- Esto ha sido el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida Mikasa, que me has hecho! ¡Hazlo otra vez!- me rogaba Levi.

\- ¿Así que te gusto Levi? ¿Qué te dije antes de venir aquí, que no debías hacer?- lo mire sin sentimientos.

\- Que tenía prohibido hablarte, sólo cuando tú me autorizaras- dijo casi sin voz Levi.

\- Bien ahora sabrás que es lo que te espera.-se lo dije malévolamente.

Comienzo a caminar alrededor de él, me giro y sacó sin que se dé cuenta un látigo, comienzo a dar pequeños golpecitos en mi mano, diciéndole:

\- ¡Te has portado muy mal, me desobedeciste, esto no es como antes, ahora aprenderás a obedecerme mierda!

Empiezo a infringirle dolor con cada latigazo que le pego sus pectorales, extrañamente me excita mucho el hecho de golpearlo y que grite de dolor...

Me detengo, dejo sobre mi mesa el látigo junto con los demás implementos que tengo para seguir con nuestro ritual sexual.

Me inclino un poco tomando con mi mano derecha su mentón y le digo:

-¿Me obedecerás ahora Levi?- lo miraba con tanto deseo, que él solo me sonrió.

Enciendo un cigarro y el sigue en su silla esposado, sigo tentándolo me saco la parte superior de mi vestido que no dejaba para nada a la imaginación y me siento en sus piernas, le coloco mi pecho izquierdo en su boca y le ordeno que se lo coma.

Empieza obedientemente a lamer, chupar, succionar, suavemente, me gusta, pero al momento que empieza a morderme: le grito:

\- ¡Mierda Levi! ¡Qué rico! Y le coloco el cigarro encendido en su espalda, lo quemo sin piedad, lo que hace que grite bestialmente de dolor, me encanta, me excita que grite, se lo dejo un rato prudente, y luego lo retiro para apagarlo.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¿No aprendes verdad Levi?

Le salgo de sus piernas me arreglo la parte superior del vestido, tomo el látigo, para que reciba su castigo.

¿No sé que era más sabroso verlo sufrir, o que me excitara ser la causante de su tortura sexual?.

Termino de disciplinarlo, tomo otro cigarro ya que el anterior se apago para poder disfrutarlo un poco...

Levi me mira de una forma como un cazador quiere devorar a su presa...Me aprovecho de ello y le saco de las esposas, le ordeno que se acueste en la cama, le saco la bata que tenía abierta y me monto sobre él, comienzo a moverme lentamente y en eso que va a tocarme tomo cada una de sus muñecas y las esposo en el respaldo de la cama.

Sigo moviéndome más rápido hasta el punto de sacarme el vestido, sus ojos azules profundo se abren de par en par, sus labios comienzan a saborear el panorama, yo sigo moviéndome como si fuera una odalisca bailando la danza del vientre en frente del sultán, sigo en el ello, no me importa nada sigo mi ritmo, los movimientos son cada vez más rápidos, como una batidora haciendo merengue, hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Una vez que tocó el cielo, sigo moviéndome más lento hasta caer al lado de él.

No me habla, sólo sonríe a lo que le digo:

\- ¡Así me gusta! ¿Qué quieres de premio Levi?

\- ¡Bésame mi odalisca!

Nos besamos, primero fue lento, suave, reconociéndonos después de mucho tiempo, luego no me doy cuenta que pasó hacer más fogoso, feroz ya no era un beso, nos estábamos comiendo literalmente.

Me aparto de él de golpe, me levanto de la cama y saco del frigo bar, hielo que tenía guardado...

Empiezo a pasármelo en mis pechos y tomo otro y empiezo a pasárselo por su cuello y empiezo a bajar lentamente...

Levi gime con el paso del hielo sobre sus pectorales, arqueando su espalda por el contacto del frio con su piel, sigo jugando llegando a la zona prohibida, peligrosa, gozosa, exquisita...

La zona V.

Antes de colocar ese hielo que recorrió su torso desnudo, lo tomo y me lo como...Levi abrió su boca de forma gigantesca, la que tuve que cerrársela con mi mano.

Le saco una de las esposas dejando su mano derecha libre, le ordeno que se siente en la cama.

Me obedece, luego me subo sobre sus piernas de espaldas en contra de su pecho, me meto su pene dentro de mí, comenzando a moverme sin parar, meneaba mis caderas como ellas tuvieran vida propia, haciendo mi tiritón mortal en medio del incendio que iba en aumento, los gemidos de Levi era más fuertes...

No me importo, sólo me interesaba gozar, disfrutar, seguí en mi trabajo, aumentando velocidad, saltando sin piedad hasta llegar a tocar el cielo...Caigo rendida sobre sus piernas...

Me levanto, le limpio su pene y una vez listo empiezo a echar helado sobre él y comienzo a lamerlo, degustarlo con mi lengua.

Debo reconocer que con helado sabe muy bien, posteriormente sigo esparciendo más helado, primeros sobre sus labios, los cuales los lamo para fundirnos en un beso caliente, fogoso, excitante...

Continúo esparciéndolo sobre su pecho el cual recorro gustosa, él era material dispuesto, sus gemidos y su cuerpo eran la respuesta que necesitaba para continuar...

Como premio le quito la otra esposa, y me echo helado sobre mis pechos, el cual sin previo aviso u orden comenzó a lamerlos, chuparlos morderlos sin piedad.

Sólo me deje llevar me metí su pene dentro de mí y continuamos con nuestro ritual sexual, no me importaba nada, sólo quería tenerlo a él junto a mí, que me gozara, disfrutara y gritara una y otra vez mi nombre, cosa que así fue.

No sé como llegue al orgasmo tan rápido y él me acompaño, me abrazo fuertemente y beso como si no hubiera mañana, una vez que nos separamos por falta de aire, tomo el vibrador, lo embetuno con lubricante y le ordeno:

\- Mételo por atrás con esto- le ordene.

\- Iré despacio para no lastimarte- me dijo Levi.

En ese punto no me importaba si me respondía, ya que estaba por terminar nuestra cita.

Fue gentil jugando con el vibrador en mi, tuve algunos órganos mientras me hacia el sexo anal, sin dejar de meterme su pene dentro de mí vagina.

Hasta que le dije que era suficiente...

Una vez preparada para el final, me subo sobre él y le ordeno:

\- Hazme el amor.

Me beso sin piedad Levi, mis piernas estaban alrededor de sus caderas fuertemente, para que no parara de moverse...

Fue nuestra despedida, lo sé, al final llegamos juntos a tocar el cielo, hundiéndonos en un beso que nos llevo a la gloria y en un abrazo que jamás olvidare...

Me hizo que me quedara sobre su pecho descansando, Levi cayó rendido en un profundo sueño...

Lo contemple por última vez...Mis lágrimas comenzaron aparecer sobre mi rostro...

No quería que me viera en ese estado, por tanto le dejo sus cosas al costado de la cama, procedo a vestirme y salir de la habitación del hotel.

Tomo un taxi, para retornar a mi hogar, perdí la noción del tiempo de cuanto fue que estuve con Levi, pero eso ya no importa, es nuestro adiós...No hay vuelta atrás...

................................

Han pasado dos semanas desde nuestro ritual sexual, me ha llamado, escrito, buscado sin cesar...Sin embargo no me atrevo a responderle, por miedo a flaquear en mi decisión y caer entre sus redes otra vez...

Un día no sé porque pero le respondí, acordamos reunirnos en nuestro café de siempre, en el mismo horario que acostumbrábamos vernos.

Llegó al lugar y él estaba ahí esperándome, me acerco a la mesa, se levanta y me dice:

\- ¡Mi vida, te extrañe mucho!- me dijo Levi intentando besarme en los labios, los que esquive audazmente.

\- Bueno aquí estoy Levi, ¿dime que necesitas de mí?-respondí como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Mikasa desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ¡me haces sentir vivo! Y quiero que volvamos- sentencio Levi.

Lo mire silenciosamente, analizando cada palabra que me había dicho, era lo que me temía y se estaba cumpliendo ante mis ojos.

Entrelazo nuestras manos y le digo:

\- Levi querido, no nos debemos nada...La deuda ya está pagada....- le digo sin soltar su mano.

\- ¿Pero Mikasa, mi vida porque me dices eso?- respondió Levi sorprendido, sin soltar mi mano.

\- Levi, solo diré lo siguiente...

¿Cuándo tengas resuelta tu vida? Hablamos.

¿Si estoy disponible? Lo considerare, de lo contrario, confórmate con el recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro, ya que plato de segunda mesa no soy, ni lo seré, jamás seré la otra, teniendo las migajas de tu tiempo y cariño, es todo o nada.

\- ¡Pero Mikasa!- me dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡Adiós Levi!- me levanto de la mesa y me despido con un beso en su frente.

Camino sin mirar atrás...

No se qué vendrá después...

¿Será un final?

Sólo la vida, el destino lo sabrá....  
................................,  
Desafío cumplido para él grupo Forever Ackerman:Rivamika Fanfics!  
Agradezco a la gente hermosa que me ayudó a Chrismed por ser mi sensei, gurú, mi guía.  
Y a mi bella Flika por confeccionarse una bella portada!!!  
Cariños a todos😘


End file.
